digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kari Kamiya
is a character in the and series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. She is the younger sister of Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. Kari is partnered with , and embodies the trait of Crest of Light. Kari and Tai's English dub surname is a mistranslation of the original name "Yagami". Kari's Japanese name, means "light", a unique parallel with her crest's name. Also, her original full name "Hikari Yagami" translates to "light of the 8 gods", a possible reference to the number of the DigiDestined in the first season. Appearance In 1995, Kari is a little girl with short brown hair and eyes. She wears a red shirt with long sleeves, yellow pants, pink socks, and shoes of undetermined color.The shoes are only seen in uncolored lineart. She also carries a gray whistle with a pink cord. She has two pajamas; one is a pink shirt and pants. The other is a yellow shirt under a brown bodysuit with buttons near the neck, and a coala-shaped hood. At age 4,Digimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle she wears a pink sleeveless dress, and hot pink shoes. At age 5, Kari is a bit taller. She wears a dress with three buttons in the top of the back, socks, and shoes, all of undetermined color.Those clothes are only seen in gray scale flashbacks. Her pajamas are a buttoned shirt with short sleeves, and shorts, all of undetermined color. By 1999, Kari is a bit taller, and her hair has grown a bit. She now wears a yellow shirt with two white buttons in the top, a pink scarf around the neck, pink pants, white socks, red and white sneakers, and her whistle. She gives her whistle to when leaving the . Her pajamas are a beige buttoned shirt with long sleeves and white buttons, beige pants, and her whistle. On March 4,See Timing issue. 2000, she wears a pink dress with long sleeves, and a white collar with red borders and a red ribbon attached to it, cream colored stockings, and brown shoes. On May 2000, when Gennai summons her back to the , she wears a sleeveless pinkish orange shirt with a white collar, pink shorts, yellow shoes with white soles, and a very similar whistle to the one she gave to Gatomon. By 2002, Kari is much taller, and now splits the bangs of her hair with a red hairclip. She now wears a white and pink turtlenecked shirt, pink detached sleeves with an oval hole in the hands, yellow shorts held by a brown belt with a metallic buckle, white stockings, and pink and gray boots with black soles. She carries her camera's box around her neck, held by a yellow cord. In summer, she wears a pink sleeveless top with three red lozenges in the chest, a yellow bandana, a pink wristwatch in her left wrist, a black and red wristband on her right wrist, purple shorts held by a brown belt with a metallic buckle and a pocket for her camera, white socks, and white and yellow sneakers. In winter, she wears a long sleeved pink sweater dress with red pockets and collar, light green tights, a white beret, red scarf, and brown boots. On March 25, 2003, she wears a pink dress under a blue jacket, yellow pants and pink shoes. In 2027, Kari is a lot taller as she is now an adult. Her hair is now long and no longer has the two chin length bangs. She wears a pink shirt with buttons running down the collar and white pants. Her ears are pierced and wears yellow studs. In the cover art for Digimon Adventure: Character Song + Mini Drama 2, Kari wears a Christmas costume; a red dress with three white buttons in the top, and a white ruff on each end, and a red hat with a white ruff on the bottom and a white ball in the tip. In the cover art for Digimon Adventure: Character Song + Mini Drama 3, Kari wears a yellow with a pink ohashori and a pink ribbon on her head. In the cover for the Digimon Adventure: Takeru Takaishi & Hikari Yagami notebook, she wears a sleeveless turtlenecked shirt, a whistle around her neck, yellow shorts and white socks. In the cover art for Digimon Girls Festival, the eight-year old Kari has the bangs of her hair splitted by a red hairclip, and wears a yellow party dress with white buttons in the chest, orange skirt and sleeves, and a yellow scarf. Personality Kari, by nature, is kind and sweet-hearted, always looking for the best in people, and avoids fighting them when possible. Still, she can be serious, especially in drastic situations. In Digimon Adventure 02, an older Kari enjoys teasing Davis and flirting with T.K. In spite of her playful and whimsical nature, Kari is a sensible and grounded person. She believes herself to be weak, and hero-worships her older brother Tai for his strength and leadership skills well into adolescence. Description Anime In 1995, Kari lives with her parents, Susumu and Yuuko, older brother, Tai, and the family's cat, Miko, at Highton View Terrace. One night that year, she witnesses an emerge from the family's computer. The next day, the egg starts to roll around the house and she chases it until it stops in her room and hatches into a , which Kari plays with by blowing her whistle while the Botamon uses his "Bubble Blow". Tai suggests some names for the creature and Kari rejects all of them. She feeds chocolate to Botamon and he digivolves into , and Kari gives Miko's food to him, which the creature retributes with a hug. Miko then starts fighting Koromon to take his food back and wins. After their mother comes back home, Kari talks to Koromon and introduces herself and Tai to him. At night, Kari wakes Tai, noticing Koromon is strange. Koromon digivolves into a large , which Kari rides around the city while her brother chases after them. Agumon destroys a soda machine and Kari tries to get as many cans as possible, and then goes after Agumon. She wonders why he's not talking to her anymore. Agumon tries to burn a truck that almost hit him using his "Pepper Breath", and later tries to attack a bus, which Kari begs for him to not do. A gigantic Digi-Egg then appears above the city and hatches into a , and Agumon tries to fight it. Tai finds them and tells Kari to run away. As Parrotmon attacks, Agumon digivolves into a humongous in order to protect Tai and Kari, and the girl cries seeing him fight. Parrotmon manages to leave Greymon unconscious, and Kari tries to wake him up with her whistle, but because of her cries, she's unable to blow it properly, and Tai blows it. Greymon wakes up and defeats the Parrotmon, and both are sucked back into the . At dawn, Kari calls for Koromon at the battle's remains. This event caused the two to be chosen to be among the new . The destruction created by the battle caused it to be labeled a terrorist attack, and the Kamiya's moved away from the area. At age 5, Kari was stricken with severe pneumonia. While their parents had left the two of them at home alone, Tai attempts to cheer her up by taking her to the park to play soccer, but she collapses while playing. She was taken to the hospital for weeks and nearly died, and when their mother gets there, she slaps Tai for endangering Kari. When Kari finally came home, she actually apologizes to Tai for not playing soccer correctly, only focusing on her own guilt; this caused Tai to feel outrageous guilt for endangering her life, and stuck with him for years. When the original seven DigiDestined entered the from summer camp, Kari was left behind, as she had been at home with the flu. She did not see any of the other DigiDestined. However, she was reunited with Tai when he was sucked into a dimensional warp following his successful victory over . He could only stay for a short while, and had to leave when he realized that the Digital World was in bad shape and needed his help. Tai would later reunite with Kari again when he and the other DigiDestined entered the Real World to pursue Myotismon. was seeking the eighth DigiDestined child. The other seven DigiDestined and Myotismon were specifically seeking the eighth Digivice. Gatomon, one of Myotismon's henchmen, was the first to realize that Kari was the eighth DigiDestined. Though, when she was about to kill her, Kari turned around and Gatomon lost her balance. She could never quite figure out why she couldn't kill Kari. was the first one to find the eighth Digivice. He also realized that Gatomon and Kari were partners, and Gatomon remembered that she was looking for someone- looking for Kari. Wizardmon gave Kari her Crest of Light. However, when Myotismon discovered that Gatomon was the eighth DigiDestined's partner, he held her captive to try to find the eighth DigiDestined. Kari turned herself in to stop the pain his minions were inflicting. In a final showdown, Tai tossed Kari her Digivice, but swiped it from her hand. Myotismon attempted to end the battle by using Grisly Wing on Kari, but Wizardmon stepped in and took the blow for her. When he died, Kari's grief leads to the activation of the Crest of Light and the Digivice to glow, which DemiDevimon couldn't hold on. Tai caught the Digivice and threw it to Kari, and Gatomon digivolved into . All the other Digimon gave their power into one of Angewomon's attacks- Heaven's Charm. Then, she uses the power to send a celestial arrow through the heart of Myotismon. However, when the fog fails to disappear, Kari and T.K. guess that Myotismon isn't gone for good. When Myotismon returns, Kari and T.K. act on Gennai's prophecy by having Angemon and Angewomon shoot arrows of light through the hearts of their big brothers, Tai and Matt. This causes Agumon and Gabumon to warp digivolve to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Kari accompanies the seven other DigiDestined when they go back to the Digital World. During this time, an odd spirit speaks and acts through Kari's body at various times. Kari appears to be the only person who can communicate with this spirit. Even the digimon cannot hear this entity. When Tai and Matt get into a major fight, the spirit takes control of Kari's body and ends the fight. When underneath Machinedramon's city Kari watched with horror as the enslaved Numemon are beaten by WaruMonzaemon. She leads a revolt, deposing WaruMonzaemon, and the Numemon call her Queen Kari. In the final confrontation with after everyone but T.K. and Kari have been turned into little dolls or keychains, Kari and T.K. are left in great peril, hanging but a lone rope stretching to the sky. Kari mentions her fright which gives T.K. the hope to summon as - Angemon's higher form. On December 31, 1999, Kari, wearing her pajamas, Joe, Matt, and their Digimon were captured by , who has been ressurrected by , and taken to the Server Continent. After Ryo Akiyama defeats Myotismon and saves them, Kari begs the boy to save her brother, and returns to the Real World. At some point, Kari volunteered to be sawed in half by a magician for Senri Hori's birthday party. In March 4, 2000, Kari shows her birthday gift for Senri to Tai, who tries to take it. She then sends his e-mail and he screams at her for it, and she leaves. She and her friends arrive at Senri Hori's birthday party. When Senri is about to blow to candles, Tai calls her asking for help in the battle against , but she says she can't go. Later, when the girls are playing a card game, Tai calls again asking for help. On May 2000, Gennai calls the DigiDestined back to the Digital World in order to give up their Crest power to fully revitalize the Digital World with a protective barrier. As a result, Gatomon loses the power to become Angewomon. While searching for Gatomon’s lost Tail Ring, Kari, Yolei, and Ken ended up in the Dark World. Upon finding the Dark Ocean, Kari began to lose her composure due to her last visit. She and Ken struggled under the hold of the Dark Ocean. This event was taken advantage of by a Blossomon. It took Yolei's slap and words to make the two see eye-to-eye. This gave and Gatomon the power to DNA digivolve to ; it also gave Kari the heart to help Ken. During Christmas, Kari, Izzy and their Digimon were sent to Hong Kong to help the Asian DigiDestined, where all three of the Poi brothers developed a crush on her. After sending all of the Digimon back to their world and destroying all the Control Spires, she and the other DigiDestined faced the threat of Yukio Oikawa. He kidnapped Ken and planted Dark Spores into other children. Kari and the other DigiDestined didn't realize that he was being controlled by the disembodied spirit of . After harvesting the Dark Spores, Myotismon emerged from Oikawa, becoming . After some fighting, MaloMyotismon created a world of illusions; each DigiDestined was subjected to their true desires and wants. Kari's desire was for humans and Digimon to live side by side, making it a better world for everyone. Gatomon and broke her free of the illusion. She then joined with the other kids, who were in the process of breaking free of their illusions. Kari used the power of the dream dimension and wished for Gatomon to become stronger; she split into and and DNA Digivolved with Aquilamon to become , all three forms appearing at the same time. After the fighting stopped, Kari saw one of her dreams come true. Both the Real World and Digital World lived in peace together. When Kari and T.K. visited Mimi—another old DigiDestined in New York, they encountered Willis- another DigiDestined—and his Digimon, and . While on a train for Colorado, Kari sent an e-mail to the other DigiDestined, who made their way to America to help her and T.K. But on the way, their train was hindered by Wendigomon so they had to continue on foot. They managed to join up with the others during the fight with . Angewomon and Angemon had to digivolve to their mega-forms to release the powers of the golden digi-eggs so and Terriermon could golden armor digivolve. Kari was kidnapped by Boltmon along with Mimi and Sora. When Pukumon entered the scene with a Control Spire, Joe was knocked into the Adventure 02 Digital World and Kari somehow ended up with Cody's D-Terminal, allowing Gatomon to Armor Digivolve to . 3 years after the events of 'Our War Game', the evil Digimon virus, , resumed his reign of terror on the Internet. The Kuramon were bio-emerging via e-mail, so while Tai, Matt, and their Digimon entered cyberspace to battle Diaboromon once more, the others had to track down the Kuramon. Yolei and Kari found the first one and caught it for Izzy to examine. While was being overpowered by Diaboromon, Kari and T.K., with their Digimon, had gone to help their older brothers. But Kari was soon forced to watch the battle between and . At some point, she and the other Adventure 02 DigiDestined encountered , who absorbed her, T.K., Yolei, and Cody, and inadvertently sent Davis into the V-Tamer 01 continuity. Kari and the others helped Davis from inside the monster by recreating the Digi-Egg of Miracles. With the monster destroyed, Davis and his friends returned to their continuity. In 2027, Kari became a kindergarten teacher that actually likes being in school and has a son, who has a Salamon as a digimon partner, and also seemingly inherited his mother's whistle. Manhua PSP game With Mimi, she holds a funeral for the DigiDestined's fallen friends. When Myotismon is revived by Apocalymon, Kari refuses to give up and tells Tai that she and Gatomon will fight him, which causes Gatomon to warp digivolve to . Novels Other appearances Digimon Tamers Kari's English voice actress, Lara Jill Miller, voices Nami Asaji who is a teacher, a possible reference to Kari becoming a teacher. A girl says that Rika Nonaka "looks like Kari with a punk edge". Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Xros Wars (manga) mentions that she went on an adventure with a human girl in the past. After gives a Fusion Loader to Mikey Kudo, an image of a nude Kari holding a appears in front of the Code Crown. Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen Kari is a Legendary General. Her Partner is . Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Taiga can fight Kari in the . Music Kari has three theme songs: Holy Light, , and "Reflection" as well as a fourth one sung with (Yuka Tokumitsu) called ''Shining Star. Relationships Notes and references Category:DigiDestined Category:Generals Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Characters in Digimon Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Category:Protagonists Category:Weekly Featured Articles